Super Smash Wii
by deadrevolver2004
Summary: someone stolen kirby's Wii and it's up to pikachu, and some of the smashers to recover it back from Wario and Bowser,They get help from Ash and misty. pervy story lol
1. The hunt for the Porno system

Super Smash Wii

The hunt for the Porno system

disclaimer I don't own any of the characters and places and the Wii.

The adventure starts out in DK country where DK and Kirby live,Kirby is sleeping on the ground, "Kirby wake up we have to go look up some porn on your Wii." says DK,Then Kirby jumps up and yelling s "porn? well...sounds good lets go." Kirby and DK are running to Kirby's house, "porn...YES!!!" yelling s DK as he's running. They get to Kirby's house and bust down his door, "What the...I've been robbed!!" yelling Kirby.

Kirby is running around his house looking for his Wii, "damn it I can't find the Wii"

replied Kirby. DK is jumping up and down angry,"NO PORN...I"M going to go APE SHIT on someone."

"Kirby is shocked, so he hands DK some magazines to look at. "I"m going to take these to my office" says DK, then DK starts to laugh scary. Kirby is furious about his game system being taken from him, had to wait in line with his dad to get it but sadly his dad died in line so he had to go on ahead without his dad He got the Wii two minutes after his dad died.

While Kirby is pissed in DK country four more hero s are traveling,Pikachu ash,Brock,and Misty to go see Kirby.

"I hope theirs hot girls there in DK country" says Brock, Misty looks at Brock "your a big Perv Brock." Brock looks angry "maybe I should just leave you guys and travel on my own If I'm that much of a perv!!" yells Brock. Pikachu and ash are ahead of them and are ignoring them, "jeez they fight a lot...Why do we have them with us again pikachu?" said Ash, "How the hell am I suppose to know you're the dumb ass that let them join us" says Pikachu.

Pikacku says that he's leaving the group and traveling alone, "Pikachu why are you leaving us, were all going to the same place?" said Ash, Pikachu reply s that he doesn't want to be near them and he never joined the group he was captured.

Just as they were walking they run into some people "Who are you guy's" says Brock and ash, "were the Rogue Rangers" said one of them " The rogue what.." said misty, "Got damn it I said the Rogue Rangers and were here to steal womens panties and bras to sniff them," says the taller guy. "what the hell is wrong with you guy's" yells Misty, "hey how do you sign up for this job?" said Brock. They told him to come with them and they will make him a Rogue Range, Brock says his goodbyes and leaves with the Rogue Rangers. Ash, Pikachu, and misty are still traveling to DK country, without Brock.

"Hey Kirby!!" says Wario, "What do you want Wario and why are you in DK country?!" yells Kirby "I'm just traveling around selling things" Kirby looks at Wario, "You wouldn't know anything about a stolen Wii?" said Kirby. Wario looks back at Kirby and says "I haven't heard anything about a Wii",

"Well I have to get back to selling stuff so I can make money see ya Kirby."

Wario disappears and Kirby wonders how he is so suspicious of Wario had something to do with his Wii getting stolen. " well I should get more clues before I go and say that he was the one that stolen the Wii.

While Kirby is getting clues on Wario and ash,pikachu and Misty are getting closer to DK country there are things Lurking in the jungle, the Yoshi Rockets,Yoshi warriors that were banned from coming in and leaving the jungle.

"it's night time and Misty is scared, "it's creepy out tonight" said Misty.

Ash and Pikachu are laughing at Misty "Shut up you Idiots!!" yells Misty, "theres nothing to be scared about out here it's just the jungle" said ash.

Misty grabs ash's hand and he blushes, "get a tree you too" says pikachu.

"Oh I"m sorry ash...?"says Misty but ash is daydreaming about Misty naked, "Hello!!" yells Misty but it doesn't work so she hits him in the head with a rock, "Ouch what was that for?" said Ash, "you were not listening to me" yells Misty.

Ash is rubbing his head They set up for camp. Pikachu goes to sleep early, Ash and misty eventually fall asleep.

The next day...

"M..I..S..T..Y!!" yells Ash, misty wakes up to see spears pointing at her face. Pikachu wakes up and yells "who the fuck woke me up this late!!!"

Pikachu lets out a loud gulp.

This is ... to be continued!!

R&R please


	2. Wii need help

Super Smash Wii

Wii need help

disclaimer I don't own any of the characters and places and the Wii.

Ash, misty, and pikachu are captured by the creatures, "I wish Brock was here" said ash. Pikachu looks at ash and says "Ash shut the fuck up you gay bastard...stop worrying about Brock and worry about your own self."

While pikachu, ash,and misty are doomed for their life Brock is having the time of his life, stealing panties with the Rogue Rangers. Brock didn't notice he was sniffing granny panties, then screams when he looks at them "well Brock...you truly are more of a perv than us" and they start to laugh, Brock smells them again and says "these smell good" and he gets a nosebleed from excitement, The rogue rangers are puking.

"Lets go find some strawberry panties they are rare." said Brock, They are sneaking around the town looking for the rare panties.

Brock sneaks into a house and is roaming threw the dresser looking for strawberry panties, when a buff old guy grabs him and punches Brock in his face knocking him out the window.

While Brock and the Rogue Rangers are pant y raiding, DK is in his study room. "DK where are you" yells Kirby, "Oh shit he's coming this way" said DK. The door cracks open and DK hurry ed and wrapped something around him so Kirby couldn't notice that he was playing joystick pong. "I found you DK...what the heck are you wearing?!" said Kirby, DK is wearing a leather suit.

DK looks at what he's wearing and is shocked too, "damn it I look gay!!" says DK to himself. "well we should be looking around for clues to the whereabouts of my Wii!!" yells Kirby. DK and Kirby search around DK country, Then they go into the jungle to check there.

"Is it always this creepy here?" asked Kirby, DK just laughs. "Kirby your a wimp" DK said. They go Farther into the jungle to where the banned Yoshi warriors live. "were going farther" said DK.

Kirby and DK keep walking farther and farther into the jungle till they are at the gate to the Yoshi warriors town. As they reach the Town they are surrounded by 5 Yoshi's and they get into fighting stances.

DK runs at the Yoshi's and swings his arms around hitting him in the face, then, Kirby jumps up and spins at the Yoshi and hits him in his head knocking him out cold.

DK sits on one of the Yoshi's and crushes his head.

Kirby pulls out a sword and the Yoshi too but they have bigger swords, Kirby looks at his sword and theirs. Kirby gulps and says "oh well" and runs at them swinging his sword, he hit only one of them. "well two left" said Kirby, he is about to attack again when out of nowhere DK snaps their necks.

"What the heck DK?!" yells Kirby, DK says "what?!!" "I was about to finish them off and you kill them" said Kirby. "well sorry I didn't know" said DK, as they are yelling at each other a bunch of giant armored Yoshi's surround them and are ready to capture them.

"Looks like were done DK" says Kirby, DK gulps.

This is ... to be continued!!

R&R


	3. Wii finally meet up

Super Smash Wii

Wii finally meet up

Kirby and DK are taking to the dungeon,"you can't do this to us...I'm going to call my lawyer and he will get us out of here!!" yells DK,Shut up DK...you don't have a lawyer and were not in jail dumb ass" says Kirby.

"k..Kirby is that you?!" says someone, "whose said my name?!" Kirby said.

Some figures come out of the shadows, "it's me, Pikachu" "what the heck Pikachu...why are you here?!" Kirby said. Pikachu tells him that they were coming to see him and DK but they were captured by the Yoshi warriors.

"Damn Yoshi's I hate them...They think they can run around doing anything they want" DK said."

"Well why are we still here...lets bust out of here!!" yells misty, "oh I didn't notice misty was here too..wheres Brock?!" says Kirby.

"Damn Perv...I mean Brock,He left us for some stupid panties quest.

DK is looked angry,"Damn it I'm tired of this... I'm going to go Ape shit on everyone If I don't get my porno!!" yells DK.

"Misty I have a request for you to do will you please do it I'm begging you...show DK your boobs" says Kirby.

Misty gets angry, "come on he's going to make us get caught

If you don't do it" says ash.

Misty looks at ash, she blushes and says she'll do it just this once.

She flashes DK and he gets a big nosebleed "OH MY GOSH!!" screams DK.

While DK is calming down and the everybody else is thinking of a way out of there, Brock is still trying to find strawberry panties.

"I can seen them now" says Brock and he starts to daydream about sniffing the panties.

"what paradise that would be to have panties falling all the time"

says Brock as he's walking and daydreaming.

"We should leave him and go somewhere else...we don't need him" says one of the Rogue Rangers,"yeah" said the other member.

They sneak away from Brock,He's alone and is laying on the ground thinking about panties.

"I wonder what it's like to be covered with panties" what Brock was thinking.

Brock lays up and looks at the sky, "what ash,Pikachu, and misty doing right now."

Then a girl comes running down the street screaming "help me!!"

Brock gets up to see whats going on,He sees her and then he sees two guy's chasing her.

Brock reacts fast and chases after them, the girl runs down a alley but it's a dead end.

The guy's corner her and are getting ready to attack her when Brock comes out of nowhere and kicks one of the guy's in his back, "what the heck... who just kicked me?!" said the guy.

Brock says " I just kicked you what are you going to do about it?"

Then they both run at Brock but Brock dodges their attacks and punches one of the guy and kicks the other in his face.

They are knocked out cold, "are you okay?" said Brock.

The girl stands up and says "thanks for saving me" "I'm Brock..whats your name?" she says "my name is Katie."

"well Katie let me walk you home so you won't run into any trouble again."

they both walk down the street.

To be continued...


	4. Escape from Yoshi Warriors

Chapter 4

Escape from Yoshi Warriors

Brock is staring at Katie while he walks with her, she asks him what he's staring at he said "nothing".

The Rouge Rangers appear "hey Brock" says 1 of them, Brock says "What the Heck?!.. why did you guys leave me?!".

They push him down and grab her, "the only girl I really have a chance with is taken away from me,its on!" says Brock as he starts going Berserk.

The Rogue Rangers are running fast down a alley when they see A hulked out Brock running at them, Brock jumps them and beats the crap out of them till they pass out.

Katie runs to Brock and stops him from beating them to death, "thanks for saving me" said Katie "no problem".

Meanwhile DK, Kirby, Misty, Pikachu and Ash are Sneaking around the Yoshi Warriors base. "What should we do?" said Kirby

"We need to find a way to get out of here without getting detected," said ash

"Pikachu I need you to be a decoy"

"Hell no why don't you be one!"

Pikachu beats up Ash and throws him out in the open and tells him to get his

little small legs moving.

The Yoshi Warriors chase Ash to a dead end and they jump him.

"a little help.... anyone?!"

The Team walks by and says good luck, Pikachu is kicking Ash while the Yoshi Warriors are beating him up.

"Pikachu why the hell are you helping them beat me up?!"

"I'm sick of your crap!"

The Team save Ash and escape, The Adventure moves on

A Giant explosion hurls at the Team And knocks out misty and Ash

Kirby,Pikachu and DK get ready to fight

Diddy Kong ,Meta knight and Luigi show up

"Diddy what are you doing here?!" said DK

Diddy Kong doesn't said anything, Meta Knight runs at Kirby

they disappear into the forest.

Luigi and Pikachu start fighting too, Diddy attack DK but he dodges his attacks.

Diddy pulls out his two barrel guns and fires them at DK, they hit him in his chest.

"Guess talk to you won't make a difference"

They begin to fight finally.

To be continued....

Sorry took a very long time to make a new chapter I was busy with other things also i didnt think i was gonna do anything with this


End file.
